Captain's Orders
by kiki1549
Summary: Eve is named Captain and receives her own ship with her own mission. Every step they take, Cena figures it out easily, or is he getting help? With the love of her life, Kelly, right by her side, Eve has to find a way to get through this mission without getting killed by a jealous, raging Cena. FEMSLASH!


Eve Torres stands listening as her engineer gives her the status of the ship. She nods when Layla finishes. Eve looks at Layla and smiles. "Thank you, Lieutenant Commander," Eve says.

"You're welcome, Captain," Layla replies before walking away.

Eve lets out a soft breath as she watches Layla walk away. There's something about the Lieutenant Commander that makes Eve nervous. She's not sure what it is. Layla has always been a good engineer. But recently things have changed. She walks over to where Kelly is standing. "Commander?"

"Yes, Captain?" Kelly asks.

"Keep an eye on Layla." Eve looks at Kelly. "Something is just off today. I don't know what it is. But there's something going on."

Kelly nods. "Yes, Captain." Kelly starts to head out.

"And Commander."

Kelly smiles and turns. "Yes, Captain?"

"My quarters in an hour?"

Kelly nods. "Yes, Captain." Kelly walks out.

Eve grins, knowing something today will go right. She always has Kelly to count on. Not just in their personal relationship. But their professional relationship is an amazing one. They work so well together. Maybe that's why they fit so well together in their personal lives. Eve doesn't care what it is; she just knows she couldn't live without Kelly.

This is her first mission on her own. She knows there were a lot of others that were definitely not happy about her getting this. They all said no woman should be allowed to Captain a ship. On top of this crew having a woman as captain, the entire crew is female. That didn't settle to well with some of the other captains. None as bad as John Cena, however; the man did frighten Eve. It's not like it's a mission that any of the men had gotten as their first one. No, this is simply going from one of their stations to the new station. Eve should be upset that no one is giving her a real chance at a real mission. Instead, she's making the best out of what she's getting. She wants to prove that she's earned this and she wants the other captains to look at her as a true captain.

Looking around, she takes in the scene. Everything seems to be in order. As long as Layla isn't up to something, today should be a good day. Eve watches as Lilian gives directions to Alicia. She takes one last look around before heading out of the cockpit to make sure everything else is in order.

Eve moves down the steps to head to the small medical room to check on Kaitlyn and AJ. Not that she really needs to. They have always been right there with Kelly in that Eve could trust that they'll keep up to date on their jobs. Eve walks into the room, stopping when she sees AJ pressed against the wall while Kaitlyn sucks at her neck. She clears her throat to make her presence known. Kaitlyn pulls back.

"Captain," she says when she sees Eve. "Sorry, Captain. We um…"

Eve raises an eyebrow. She could easily get upset about what's going on. But the truth is she really can't be. Kaitlyn and AJ have always gotten their work done and very rarely slacked in the job. Eve grins and shakes her head.

"It's okay," Eve says. "I just wanted to see how everything was going down here. Looks like everything is in place; at least I hope that's the case since I just walked in on that."

AJ nods. "Yes, ma'am. We've done everything," she says.

"Good." Eve smiles and shakes her head. "Have a good day ladies." She turns and heads back out. She can't help but smile once again. She probably should be a little harder on them, but there's nothing she can complain about. They are two of her top members. Of her entire crew, it's Kelly, Kaitlyn, and AJ she can count on the most. A few of the others are hard workers as well. She would never take that away from anyone. But these three always give everything they have every day.

Eve walks into her room a little while later. She smiles when she sees Kelly sitting on the edge of her bed. She raises an eyebrow. "You're early, Commander. Shouldn't you be working?"

Kelly licks her lips as she leans back, resting her hands on the bed. "I finished everything I needed to do. You could always check my work if you don't believe me. Or maybe punish me if you don't believe me." Kelly smiles sweetly. "Or I could take on another job."

"Yeah? And what job is that, Commander?"

Kelly stands up and steps over to Eve. Reaching up, she slides her fingertips down her captain's neck. "Why don't you come over here and find out?" She leans forward and presses her lips lightly to Eve's.

Eve lets Kelly guide her over to the bed. "Well, I think I may like this job."

"Oh, I know you will." Kelly takes Eve's hand, placing it on her breast. "What would you like, Captain?"

Eve licks her lips before kissing Kelly hard. Kelly whimpers as she slides her arms around Eve's neck, their breasts pushing firmly against each other's. Eve loves the feel of Kelly's breasts against hers.

"Strip," Eve commands as she takes a step back. She wants to watch, to be able to admire Kelly's beautiful body.

"Yes, Captain." Kelly does as she's told, taking it slow because she knows it's the way Eve likes it. And when Eve is stressed, Kelly will do anything in her power to get her to relax.

Eve licks her lips as Kelly's breasts fall free. She reaches over, cupping each in a hand, squeezing gently. "Perfect." Leaning down, she sucks a nipple into her mouth.

Kelly moans softly as she drops her head back. "Oh Eve." She slides her fingers into Eve's hair. "I love the way you're make me feel."

"Are you wet for me?"

"Oh yes. All for you." Kelly's aware she whining, but she can't stop herself.

"Yeah?" Eve pulls back and looks at Kelly. "Do I get to feel?" She slides her hand down Kelly's stomach, stopping when she reaches the sensitive skin of her stomach.

Kelly whimpers and nods. "Yes. All yours."

Eve presses her lips to Kelly's neck as she slips her hand between the blonde's legs. As she bites down gently on Kelly's neck, she slides her fingers through her folds. She moans. "So wet and it's all mine."

"Only yours." Kelly licks her lips. She could easily beg for much more right now. But instead she's going to let Eve take this at her pace. She knows Eve needs this time to work her stress out. She gasps when Eve slips a finger into her. "Oh…Eve."

Eve moves up and kisses her once again. "On the bed." She takes a step back to undress as Kelly climbs onto the bed. She lets her gaze fall over the perfect body lying before her. She could never get enough of seeing Kelly. Stepping forward, Eve joins Kelly on the bed and kisses her way up Kelly's stomach. "So beautiful."

Kelly slides her fingers into Eve's hair as the other woman kisses her. She moans into the kiss. Eve sucks on Kelly's tongue as she grinds down against her. Pulling up, Eve looks down at Kelly who is looking back up at her seductively. Eve licks her lips. Dipping her head again, she licks at Kelly's neck.

"Eve," Kelly moans.

Eve slides down, sucking a nipple into her mouth. She rolls her tongue over it, moaning softly. Kelly arches up slightly, tightening her hands in Eve's hair.

"Oh Baby. Love the way your tongue feels."

Eve smiles up at Kelly before she moves to Kelly's other nipple. "You are amazing."

"Right back at you." Kelly smiles as Eve slides further down. "Is this when I beg my captain for more?"

Eve laughs softly. "If you really want to. But you know I'll do anything you want me to."

Kelly smiles down at Eve. "I know you will." She slides her fingers through Eve's dark hair and licks her lips.

"What do you me to do?" Eve asks.

"Anything you want."

"Oh, I like that." Eve doesn't waste any more time. She spreads Kelly's legs before she dips down to lick from her opening to her clit.

Kelly gasps as the slight touch. Eve smiles before she buries her face in Kelly's pussy. God, she's perfect. Eve would lick Kelly all the time if she could. She thrusts her tongue deep inside the blonde. Kelly reaches down, tangling her fingers in Eve's hair as she rocks her hips.

"Oh God," Kelly whines. "Love your tongue. Love your…" She moans. "Oh yes baby."

Eve wiggles her tongue inside Kelly. She slides her hand down Kelly's stomach and circles her thumb over Kelly's clit. She moans, loving that Kelly is rocking her hips against her mouth.

"Oh Eve, you're amazing." She gasps and tightens her hands in Eve's hair. "Right there. I'm going to come."

Eve pushes her tongue further into Kelly's pussy. Kelly drops her mouth open in a loud moan when she starts coming.

"Eve!"

Eve pulls up and smiles at Kelly. "You're amazing." She slides back up and kisses Kelly hard. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kelly slides her hand between them, slipping a finger between Eve's folds. She's not able to go any further because they're interrupted by the intercom.

"Captain Torres?" Tamina calls.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Eve asks. She licks her lips, trying to regain her composure.

"We have a problem. You need to get to Central Command right away."

Eve frowns and runs a hand through her hair. "I'm on my way, Lieutenant." She waits for the intercom to cut out before looking down at Kelly. "Sorry, love."

Kelly grins. "Captain's needed. Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Eve walks into Central Command as soon as she gets dressed once again. "What's going on?" she asks Tamina.

"It's Cena, Captain," Tamina answers.

Eve walks over and looks at the radar. "What is he doing?" She runs a hand through her hair and lets out a soft breath. "Yeoman, get him on the line."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alicia says.

Eve glances over to watch her for a moment before looking back at the radar. Why is he following her? This is not good. Cena's been causing her so many issues and she doesn't even know why. Okay, that's not completely true. She's a woman. That's his biggest issue. _Women can't man a crew._

"Captain," Alicia says. "I have him."

Eve walks over and takes the phone. "Cena, what are you doing?"

Cena laughs a little. "Giving you a piece of what we go through every day. See if you can get there without any problems. I doubt it. You can't do anything right."

Before Eve can say anything, Cena has disconnected. She slams the receiver down and growls. This is not supposed to be happening like this. She sucks in a deep breath before turning around. She runs a hand through her hair as she looks around.

"It appears we're being challenged." She watches Kelly walk in. When the blonde looks at her, she gives her a small smile. "We will not let him win, will we? Lieutenant Snuka, if he gets any closer, let me know. Right now, I need to sit down and see what we're going to do." Eve looks at Kelly. "Commander Blank, Lieutenant Commander Bonin."

"Right behind you, Captain," Kaitlyn says.

Eve sits down at the table. She watches as Kelly and Kaitlyn sit down across from her. She smiles a little before sighing heavily. "All right, we have to figure this out and fast. First of all, why would he be out there? They didn't have a mission."

"Either command wants to test you or Cena's going out on his own," Kaitlyn says. "Knowing Cena the little that I do, I'd say it's him going out on his own." She frowns, hoping she's actually wrong.

Kelly sighs but nods. "I'm with Lieutenant Commander," she says. "Captain, he's obviously out to destroy you."

Eve nods. It's what she had thought, but wanted to hear what these two had to say about it. "We have to figure out where we go from here. I think we should start by changing route. Obviously that's where we should start." She frowns a bit. She won't admit she's a little nervous, although she's sure Kelly can figure that out easily. "Um…" Eve stands up and pulls down their map. The line of their current route is drawn out neatly. She marks off a new route. "How does this look to you?"

"Looks good," Kelly says. "But I think to start we need to go out even further before coming back in to that point. Maybe get him to think we're doing something completely different."

"Good idea." She turns and looks at Kaitlyn. "Lieutenant Commander, go tell Lieutenant Commander El our new route."

"Yes, Captain," Kaitlyn says. She stands and walks out.

Eve sits back down and lets out a soft breath. "I've already screwed up," she mutters.

"No, you didn't," Kelly says. She stands up and walks around the table. Resting her hands on Eve's shoulders, she starts massaging them gently. "There's no way you could have known he would do something like this."

"Are you kidding? He's been out to get me since I got the Captain rank. He thinks because I'm a woman, I can't do the job."

Kelly leans down and kisses the side of Eve's neck. "You are an amazing Captain. I think they made a wise decision giving you the promotion. You deserve it."

Eve grins. "You aren't just saying this so I will fuck you later, are you?"

Kelly laughs softly. "No, not at all. But speaking of fucking me later, will you use the new one tonight?"

"That can be arranged." Eve turns her head and kisses Kelly softly. "Can definitely be arranged." She licks her lips. "But for now, I better go make sure we get back on track."

Kelly nods. "One more kiss."

Eve stands up and turns toward Kelly. She slides her arms around the blonde's waist before leaning in and kissing her softly. She loves the way Kelly immediately melts against her. This is perfect. If only she didn't have to go back to center command. But she has a job to do and that comes first when they're out here.

******

Kelly watches Eve as she directs the crew on what to do. She can't help but smile to herself as she watches. Eve definitely knows what she's doing. She's the one woman on this ship that had deserved the promotion and the opportunity to have her own ship and crew. She just has to wonder what Cena is thinking. Okay, he's obviously not thinking, that's beyond evident.

"Commander Blank," Alicia says.

Kelly looks at her. "Yes, Yeoman Fox?" she asks.

"Captain Torres asked me to have you go check down with Lieutenant Garcia and Ensign Neidhart."

Kelly nods. "Thank you, Yeoman." She glances over at Eve once last time before heading down to the where Lilian and Nattie are. "Lieutenant, Ensign, how are things going down here?"

Lilian looks over and smiles. "Commander, everything is good," she answers. "Ensign Neidhart and I were just going over what we have."

Kelly nods. "Are you having her do it?"

"Yes, Commander."

Kelly nods once again. "Good. Be sure to be listening for orders from Captain Torres. We have some new things we're dealing with."

"Of course, Commander."

"Good. As you were." Kelly turns and walks out.

"You know she only has her position because she's fucking the captain, right?" Lilian asks with a chuckle.

Kelly frowns. She doesn't wait to hear Nattie's reply before she walks back up. She walks back to center command, taking her post once again. Lilian's wrong, she has to be. Eve isn't the one that got Kelly the job. It was Lieutenant Commander Hennig that made sure Kelly got the promotion. She earned it. She did, right?

Eve glances over and sees the look on Kelly's face. She walks over. "Everything okay?"

Kelly nods. "Everything is fine, Captain."

Eve raises an eyebrow. Something is definitely bothering Kelly, but now isn't the place to figure out what it is. So she nods and takes a step back. "Okay."

Kelly watches Eve walk away and her heart sinks. She hates that she's letting what Lilian said get to her. But she can't help but wonder who else thinks she's only Commander because she's fucking Eve. When Eve gives everyone the okay to go about their business, she turns and walks out of the room.

"Hey," Eve says catching up with her. "What's going on?"

Kelly looks at her. "Nothing, I'm just a bit tired. I'm going to go have AJ come take post now."

Eve nods. "Okay. I shouldn't be too much longer."

Kelly shrugs. "Work comes first. Come get me if something changes."

"Of course."

Kelly turns and walks down to her room. She knows Eve is expecting her to be in her room, but Kelly just wants her own bed. Not that this is her bed. But it's better than not having a bed at all.

Eve walks into her room, expecting to find Kelly asleep in her bed, but the room is empty. She licks her lips. "Kelly?" she calls out. Of course she's met with silence. She walks out of the room and heads down to Kelly's. She knocks softly before stepping in. She finds Kelly asleep in her own bed and can't help but frown. Why is she in here? Eve walks over to the bed and sits down carefully.

"Am I Commander because I'm fucking you?" Kelly asks.

Eve raises an eyebrow. "What?" she asks. "Kelly, you know that I had nothing to do with you getting the rank."

"No? Then why am I Commander?"

"Because you are a great leader. Truth? I wouldn't be surprised if it's you who gets the next promotion to Captain. Where is this coming from?"

Kelly rolls over and looks at Eve. "Apparently people think I'm Commander because I'm fucking the Captain. But that's ridiculous right? Because Joe's the one who made the request for my promotion. Right?"

"Yes. Kelly, I don't care what people say. You deserve this and you earned it."

Kelly licks her lips. "Did you pressure him into requesting it?"

"No, of course not. You've known me for a long time, Kelly. I would never do anything like that."

Kelly sits up and kisses Eve. "I'm sorry. I know all of this, but then she said…"

"Who? Who said what?"

"Lilian said the only reason I'm Commander is because I'm fucking her."

Eve rolls her eyes. "Lilian is jealous because you'll always be a better member of a crew than she will. The fact that she made Lieutenant is amazing in itself. I don't see her going any higher and honestly? She shouldn't. She's not even good enough to be Lieutenant."

"You just saying this to make me feel better?"

Eve grins. "No. Is it working though?"

"Yes."

"Good." Eve kisses her softly and pushes her to lie down.

Kelly whimpers as she slides her arms around Eve's neck. She loves the way Eve handles her like this. "Eve…"

"Oh God, I love the way you whine my name. It's so sexy." She pushes Kelly's legs apart and falls between them.

"I want you," Kelly says. She slides her hands down and squeezes Eve's ass. "Please."

Eve grinds down against her as she kisses Kelly once again. God, she can't get enough of this woman.

"Eve, baby, lick me," Kelly says.

Eve pulls back. She strips them both out of their clothes. She settles between Kelly's legs, kissing up her smooth thighs. Kelly's perfect, just like always. Eve glances up at Kelly as she licks from her opening to her clit. Kelly gasps at the soft, slow touch.

"Oh yes," Kelly whimpers. She tangles her hand in Eve's hair.

Eve buries her tongue deep inside Kelly and moans. She tastes amazing. She slides her mouth up to suck on her clit. As she does so, she slips a finger into Kelly's pussy.

"So good." Kelly licks her lips as she rocks her hips. "Baby, that's good."

Eve pulls up and looks at Kelly. "Come for me, Princess." She latches onto Kelly's clit again.

"Oh God yes." Kelly gasps as she comes.

Eve pulls her finger out of Kelly before sliding up and kissing Kelly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Eve slides off of Kelly and lets out a soft breath. "When did my job become so complicated?"

"The moment you were named captain." Kelly turns onto her side and lays her head on Eve's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay."

Eve rubs Kelly's back. "I hope you're right."

******

Eve walks into center command and looks around. "How's everything going up here?" she asks.

Layla looks over. "So far so good," she answers. "Seems we're back on track and they aren't near us."

Eve nods. "Okay." She's not dumb enough to think Cena's done with any of this. "Just keep a look out and keep me informed."

"Yes, Captain."

Eve takes a look at the scanner and lets out a soft breath. She wants to think that Cena is done, that they'll be able to get to the center with no more complications. But she knows there's likely to be more complications. She knows how Cena is. Cena wants her gone. And she fears that he'll take it over the top and try to bring her ship down, killing all of them.

She turns just in time to see Kelly walk in. She smiles at the commander before walking out. This is her life. She knows she wouldn't be able to be where she's at if she didn't have Kelly right there with her. And it's more than just the fact that Kelly is the love of her life. No, it's also the fact that they started together. They've been on the same team for five years. They've been working together for everything they've ever been a part of since joining the team.

She's just about to enter the weapons room when the alarm sounds. She sucks in a deep breath. Oh no. She turns around and runs back up to command central. "What's going on?"

Kelly looks over and frowns. "They found us again," she says.

Eve sighs and walks over to the scanner. "Lieutenant Commander El, get him on the line again."

"Yes, Captain."

Eve looks at Kelly. "Why are they doing this?"

Kelly shrugs. "To prove a point. Don't let them."

Eve sighs and nods. She licks her lips. "I'm going to get through this, right?"

Kelly smiles widely. "Yes. You will do great. You are going to figure this all out."

"I hope you're right."

"I usually am, aren't I?"

"Yes, Princess."

Kelly beams at the nickname. She loves when Eve calls her Princess. No, she doesn't think she's a princess, but Eve makes her feel like one a lot of the times. But it makes her feel like she's really loved. Not that she's ever doubted Eve's feelings for her. She's known from the beginning that Eve's feelings for her were strong ones. Just like her feelings for Eve are just as strong.

"Captain," Layla says. "I have Captain Cena."

"Thank you," Eve replies. She winks at Kelly before walking over to Layla. "Thank you Lieutenant Commander. Captain Cena, what are you doing?"

"Are you scared yet?" John laughs.

"Why should I be scared?" Eve looks at the scanner to see that they're gaining on her. "You know that if they catch you that you will…"

"You seem to forget how powerful I really am."

Eve frowns. "You won't get away with this."

"We'll see about that. You won't get far."

Before Eve can say anything else, John hangs up. She lets out a heavy breath as she hangs up. This is great. This can't be happening. How is she going to get away from Cena and keep her crew safe?

"Captain, what do we do now?" Lieutenant Lee asks.

Eve licks her lips. "Right now, I need to meet with Commander Blank, Lieutenant Commander El, and Lieutenant Commander Bonin." She nods at the women before walking out. She knows the other three will join her in the conference room.

Once she reaches the conference room, she takes a seat. She can't believe this is happening. This was supposed to be a "simple" mission. If she can't make it through this, her Sergeant isn't going to give her anything ever again. She'd be lucky if she still gets to be a part of any mission if she fails this.

"Captain," Layla says as she sits down.

"Ladies, let's get started."

After they go through everything and once again figure out another route, they make their way back to command central. Eve stands at her post as she gives the new orders. What she doesn't see is one of the members slip out immediately after giving her orders. When she sees everything here back in semi order, she moves and stands beside Kelly.

"You've got this," Kelly whispers.

Eve grins a little. "Thanks," she says. "My room tonight?"

Kelly smiles wide at her. "Absolutely."

"Good. I'm going to go do my rounds." She reaches over and squeezes Kelly's hand. "Thank you, you're my rock."

Kelly beams at that. She tightens her grip on Eve's hand for a moment before letting Eve pull away. "I'll see you later." Kelly watches Eve walk away. As she turning back around, she notices that one of the navigators is missing. She raises an eyebrow, doing a quick count. The woman can't be off, because there are only three others here and there should be four.

She turns to walk out and see if she could find the other woman when she returns. Kelly walks over. "Ensign Phoenix, where were you?"

"Bathroom, Lieutenant Commander," Beth answers.

Kelly raises an eyebrow. "Were you going to inform anyone? You know the rules."

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander." Beth is practically snarling at her.

Kelly glares at her. "If it happens again, I will have to write you up."

"Of course, Lieutenant Commander."

Kelly turns and walks back to her post, not at all surprised to hear Beth mocking her. She wants to stop and make it very clear who she is but doesn't. Instead, she continues to do her job; at least for now.

******

That night, Kelly makes her way back to her room to change. She lets out a soft breath as she pulls her shorts on. She can't wait to be in Eve's arms for the night. While they've had their moments together, she hasn't been able to wake up in Eve's arms. That's what she's looking forward to; well, after what they're going to be doing tonight. Kelly bites her lip so she doesn't let a moan slip at just the thought of Eve fucking her.

Kelly knocks on Eve's door before slipping inside. She looks around, frowning when she doesn't see Eve. Eve should have been here. It was Kelly who stayed late out on the floor. So where is she? Kelly licks her lips as she sits down on the edge of the bed. Well, she can get ready for Eve then.

Kelly smiles widely as she slides to the top center of the bed. She pulls her shirt off, exposing her breasts. After lying back, she pushes her shorts off. She licks her lips as she slides a finger over her clit. It would be better if it were Eve's finger, or even better her mouth, but she can imagine it; Eve's perfect tongue dipping in and out of her pussy. Kelly moans as she slips a finger into her pussy.

"Oh wow," Eve says. "Now that's a gorgeous sight."

Kelly opens her eyes and looks over to where Eve is standing just outside her bathroom. She licks her lips when she sees Eve nude. The only thing covering anything is the harness and strap on. Kelly moans. "It would be better if it were you."

Eve grabs the lotion from the nightstand. "That can be arranged. But I get my way with you." She climbs onto the bed, settling between Kelly's legs and kisses her.

Kelly slides her arms around Eve and scrapes her nails lightly over her back. She moans into the woman's mouth, loving the way Eve sucks at her tongue. She loves the way Eve makes her feel. Not even just with the sex. While the sex is unbelievably amazing, Kelly's life would be void without Eve.

"Eve," Kelly whimpers. "Fuck me."

"Soon, Princess." Eve slides down, sucking a nipple into her mouth. She moans a little as she rolls her tongue of it.

Kelly gasps. "Oh, Baby, that's so good."

Eve works her way over to Kelly's other nipple. "Love the way you taste."

"Taste lower." Kelly grins when Eve looks up at her.

"Yes, Princess." Eve slides down further and doesn't waste any time in burying her face in Kelly's pussy.

Kelly gasps, whimpering as Eve thrusts her tongue in and out of her. "Oh God, yes. So good." She slides her fingers into Eve's hair. "Yes, Eve. Oh wow. Love your tongue."

Eve smiles as she continues to slide her tongue in and out of Kelly's pussy. She finally pulls up. "Turn over. I want to fuck that pussy from behind."

Kelly turns over immediately. She loves getting fucked by Eve from behind. Well, she simply loves getting fucked by Eve; it wouldn't matter how it was happening. But she's always loved being taken from behind. She glances back and grabs hold of the fake cock. She tugs Eve forward. Eve smiles as she holds onto Kelly's hip.

"Relax, Princess. I'm going to fuck you." She drags the head of the cock through Kelly's folds.

Kelly whimpers. "Feels so good."

Eve pushes into Kelly. She loves the way Kelly gasps every time she pushes in. "You like it when I fuck you, don't you?"

Kelly licks her lips. "Yes. Oh yes. Love it when you pound me. Do it. Pound me, Eve."

Eve grasps Kelly's hips and starts thrusting. She looks down, watching the cock slide in and out of Kelly's pussy. "So fucking hot, Kelly."

Kelly whimpers. "Feels so good." She reaches down and plays with her clit. "Oh Eve."

Eve starts pounding her hard. The way Kelly moans and whimpers sends chills straight through Eve. She stops and pulls out. "Turn over." She flips Kelly over with ease. She settles between her legs and thrusts back in.

Kelly gasps. "Oh, yes." She slides her arms around Eve's neck and her legs around Eve's waist. "So good." She kisses Eve. "Make me come." She slides her hands down and squeezes Eve's ass. "Harder. Fuck me harder. Make me come."

Eve moans as she moves quicker. "Oh yeah, baby." She kisses Kelly hard.

Kelly whimpers as she arches up. She gasps, coming hard. "Eve!"

Hearing Kelly scream out her name is all it takes for Eve. She comes around the smaller dildo that's buried in her own pussy. "Kelly," she whimpers. She falls on top of Kelly carefully, the cock still buried deep inside her.

Kelly runs her hands up and down Eve's back. "Love it when you fuck me."

"I love fucking you." Eve lifts up enough to kiss Kelly softly. "I think I love you, Kelly Blank."

Kelly laughs softly. "Funny, because I think I love you Eve Torres."

Eve smiles widely. "Good." She pulls back and slips the cock out of Kelly's pussy. She undoes the straps of the strap-on before carefully pulling the cone out of her.

"Let me taste." Kelly pulls the strap-on closer, taking the small cone into her mouth. "Mmm… love the way you taste."

Eve licks her lips. "Kelly, ever think about down the road?"

Kelly drops the strap-on and tugs Eve down. "All the time. I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you."

Eve grins. "That's good to know."

"What about you?"

"Same. I love you."

"I love you too." Kelly kisses her.

Eve wakes up the next morning when she hears her intercom go off. She rolls onto her back, being careful not to shift Kelly too much.

"Captain Torres, we have an issue," Tamina says.

Eve frowns. "I'll be right there." She leans over and kisses Kelly's forehead before slipping out of bed. She knows she smells like sex, but there's really nothing she can do about that right now.

After getting dressed, Eve walks down to the cockpit. She looks around and frowns. There's panicked expressions on most of the crew's face. What could possibly be going on that they all look like this?

"What's going on?" Eve asks stepping up beside Tamina.

"They found us again," Tamina answers. "But it's worse than before." She looks up at Eve. "They've issued an attack."

Eve frowns. "What?"

"I think there may be more."

"Go on."

Tamina licks her lips. "I think someone is informing them of our moves."

"Someone as in someone on my crew?"

"Yes, Captain."

Eve sighs. Who could possibly be telling Cena every move they make? She thought she could trust everyone on her crew. She was obviously very wrong. "Do you have any idea of who it could be?"

Tamina shrugs. "Lieutenant Commander Bonin says she has an idea. I think I have the same idea. But I don't want to say anything right now."

Eve nods. "You don't have to. Thank you, Lieutenant Snuka. Keep doing what you're doing. Stay as far away from Cena as you can."

"Yes, Captain."

"I'm going to go have a talk with Lieutenant Commander Bonin." Eve walks out of the room and down to the supply room. "Lieutenant Commander, we should talk."

Kaitlyn looks over and nods. "Yes, Captain." She leans against the counter and lets out a soft breath. "Ensign Phoenix has been on edge lately. Skittish even. I believe she has something to do with all of this."

Eve sighs. Of course it's someone like Beth Phoenix. Why wouldn't it be? "And that's who Lieutenant Snuka thinks as well?"

"Yes, Captain." Kaitlyn smiles sadly. "We'll do whatever it takes to figure all of this out. We want you as captain."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander. I want you and Lieutenant Lee to keep an eye on Ensign Phoenix. If she does anything suspicious, you let me know immediately."

"Yes, Captain."

Eve walks out and lets out a heavy breath. This isn't good, not good at all. She walks into her quarters once again and finds Kelly still asleep. She can't help but smile at the sight. She's always loved watching the other woman sleep.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" Kelly asks. She rolls over and looks at Eve. "What's wrong?" She frowns at the look on Eve's face.

"He's issued an attack," Eve answers. "I'm going to go shower real quick and then get up there. You should go do the same. We're going to need everyone we can. I have Bonin and Lee watching Phoenix."

"Ensign Phoenix? You think she's behind this?"

"Lieutenant Commander Bonin and Lieutenant Snuka both think so." Eve lets out a soft breath. "I'll see you out there."

Kelly nods. "Yes, Captain."

Eve showers quickly and dresses just as quickly. After pulling her wet hair up into a bun, she walks back to central command. "Lieutenant Snuka, any updates?" she asks.

"No, Captain. Other than we're keeping away from them as best as we can." Tamina looks over at Eve. "We're doing the best we can. But he's finding us with ease."

Eve nods. She takes a look around to see everyone in the room doing what they're supposed to be. Someone, however, is missing. She steps closer to Tamina. "Where's Beth?"

"She was…" Tamina looks back and frowns. "I'm sorry, Captain. She had been sitting back there. She must have slipped out."

Eve nods. "Okay, keep up what you're doing. I'm going to go see if I can figure out where she is. Lieutenant Commander Blank should be here in a few minutes."

"Yes, Captain."

Eve is about to head out of the room when Ensign Neidhart stops her. "What is it Ensign Neidhart?" she asks.

"She's in the call center," Nattie says.

Eve looks at her. "Okay, thank you." She moves to head out again.

"Captain," Alicia says.

Eve turns to look at her. "Yes, Yeoman Fox?"

"Lieutenant Commander Hennig from Nunc Tempus is on the line."

Eve raises an eyebrow. Joe? What did he want? She walks over and takes the phone. "This is Captain Torres."

"Eve, listen, I don't have much time. Cena's on a rampage. He has one of your crew members as a spy. McIntyre and I believe it's Ensign Phoenix. However, it's not Cena that she's calling. We're trying to figure that one out. We have an idea, but we haven't seen it happen yet. So just be careful. McIntyre and I are on your side. We'll figure this out."

Eve lets out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Thank you, Joe. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I do, actually. We'll be in touch again. May be McIntyre next time just to make things look normal over here. Talk to you soon."

Eve hangs up. Okay, this is a start. She knows she can trust Joe with her life, so she knows she doesn't have to worry about this.

Kelly walks over to her. "Captain?"

"Lieutenant Commanders Hennig and McIntyre are with us," Eve says softly. She doesn't want anyone to overhear this conversation.

Kelly sighs of relief. "That's great news," she mutters. "What's going on over there?"

"Cena's in charge, but he's not the one making the calls. Joe and Drew are trying to figure out who is. They think they know but they haven't seen it happen. They also think it's Beth."

Kelly nods. "Kaitlyn and AJ are watching her. Not making it obvious. But they are."

Eve nods. "Good." She lets out a heavy breath. She can't believe this is all happening and it's all because she's a female with an all-female crew. What baffles her even more is the fact that one of her female crew members is working with Cena.

Kelly takes Eve's hand in a friendly manner. "We'll figure this out. Everything is going to be fine, you'll see."

Eve nods. "I hope so." She lets out a soft breath. Licking her lips, she steps closer to Kelly. "If we're able to be alone tonight, I want you to fuck me."

Kelly nods. "Anything you want, Captain." She smiles seductively before walking to her post.

Eve grins as she watches the blonde, who's obviously put an extra swing in her step. Not that Eve is going to complain. She could watch Kelly's ass all day if she could. She clears her throat and continues on to where she had been headed. Things are looking up slightly. Joe and Drew being on her side is a start. They're on Cena's ship and trying to figure things out. For now, it's all she can do. She has to play the waiting game while keeping everything in order here. She hates playing the waiting game. How is she supposed to do what she needs to if she can't concentrate?

Letting out a heavy breath, Eve leans against the wall. Okay, she can do this. She is, after all, the captain of this ship. She can get past this. She can prove to everyone she deserves this rank and this ship. She doesn't care what Cena thinks. It was obvious that the McMahon's thought she deserved this. That's all that matters, right?

******

Eve walks into central command and takes a look around. "Lieutenant Snuka, how are things going in here?" she asks.

Tamina looks over. "Good so far, Captain," she answers.

Eve nods. "Good. Keep up the good work."

"Yes, Captain."

Eve looks around, noticing that Beth is nowhere in sight. She sees Nattie walk over to her. "Ensign Neidhart, what can I do for you?"

"She's on the phone. She just got on."

"Thank you Ensign Neidhart."

"You're welcome."

Eve walks out and quickly makes her way down to where Beth is. She stays outside of the room to see if she could hear what Beth says. The first thing she hears is a name. David. Okay, that's a good start. Eve licks her lips as she listens closer. Beth mentions a new route that they're taking. Eve quickly walks back up to central command.

"Turn," she tells Tamina.

"Captain?" Tamina asks.

"Do it, I'll explain later. Ensign Neidhart, get me either Lieutenant Commander Hennig or Lieutenant Commander McIntyre."

"Yes, Captain," Nattie says.

Eve stands where she's at, watching the window as Tamina changes direction. She licks her lips as she waits.

"Captain," Nattie says, "I have Lieutenant Commander McIntyre."

Eve walks over and takes the phone. "Lieutenant Commander McIntyre, this is Eve Torres."

"Captain, what can I do for you?" Drew asks.

Eve steps away so she can speak with him quietly. "Is there a David on your ship?"

"Yes, Captain. Lieutenant Otunga."

"It's him."

Drew growls. "That's what we figured. You caught her?"

"I heard her telling him our route." Eve can hear Drew talking quietly to who she's guessing is Joe.

"Joe is going to find David now. Get someone down there by Beth."

Eve is thankful when Kelly walks in just then. "Commander Blank."

Kelly walks over. "Yes, Captain?"

"She's in on the phone, get down there now. Have your radio on you."

"Yes, Captain." Kelly is out just as quickly.

"Commander Blank is on it," Eve says to Drew.

"Good. Joe is ready."

Eve stays silent as she waits for something to happen. When she hears yelling in the communications quarters, she sucks in a deep breath. Just as quickly, she hears yelling on the other line. "Drew?"

"Joe has David and Randy has Cena."

Eve licks her lips as she looks toward the door. She sighs of relief when Kelly walks in with Beth. "Kelly has Beth."

"Great. We'll meet you at the station then."

"Thank you, Drew."

"You're welcome."

Eve hangs up and walks over to Beth and Kelly. "Why'd you do it?"

"You don't deserve to be Captain. It should have been me!"

Eve grins. "And you think sabotaging the mission as well as trying to kill everyone on this ship is the way to get the rank?" She takes Beth's arm. "You better hope Vince will go easy on you. I sure as hell hope he doesn't. I hope you, Cena, and Otunga rot for what you've done."

After she puts Beth in the holding cell, she locks the door. "Ensign Neidhardt," she says.

Nattie walks over. "Yes, Captain?"

"I want you to stay here for now. I'll send someone down in a little while to relieve you for the afternoon."

"Yes, Captain."

Eve walks back to central command. She looks around. "If I find out any of you are in on this with Ensign Phoenix, there will be hell to pay."

Kelly turns away to hide her smile. She loves this side of Eve. It's not often she has to pull it out. But when she does, people know not to mess with her; Kelly included.

Eve stands at her position beside Tamina. "You're doing well, Lieutenant Snuka."

"Thank you, Captain," Tamina says. "As are you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Eve licks her lips as she glances behind her at Kelly. She smiles a little before turning back around. She's not sure she would have made it this far if it weren't for Kelly. Kelly is her rock throughout most things in her career here.

It's late the same night when Eve finally leaves her post in central command. She walks into her quarters, smiling sleepily when she finds Kelly asleep in her bed. She changes quietly before climbing into bed carefully. She slides her arm around Kelly's waist as she settles in. She'd wanted Kelly to take her, but this is better. There's nothing better than falling asleep with the love of her life in her arms.

Eve wakes up when she feels kisses along her neck. She smiles as she opens her eyes. "This is a good way to wake up," she says.

Kelly smiles up at her. "Thought you might like it," she replies. "What time did you come in last night?"

"I don't know. It was really late though. I didn't want to leave command without knowing for sure everything was okay."

"It's okay. I understand, Baby. You needed to do that."

Eve nods as she slips her fingers through Kelly's blonde locks. "We should be at the station by early afternoon if everything goes smoothly now."

"It will. And then everyone will tell McMahon exactly what happened."

"I just hope he believes it."

"He will. He knows you, Eve."

Eve nods as she leans up and kisses Kelly. "Do I deserve this?"

"Yes. You are amazing at what you do, Eve. They saw something special in you. It's the same thing I've been seeing for all these years. If you hadn't been named captain I would be worried."

Eve shrugs. "I wouldn't be here without you though. You've gotten me through everything."

"That's not true. You may think it. But it's not. You've gotten where you are because of how hard you have always worked. They saw that." Kelly kisses Eve softly. "Now, get up, get showered, and let's finish this voyage."

Eve grins. "Yes, Commander." When Kelly shifts off of her, she stands up and stretches. She can already tell this is going to be a better day that the last several have been.

******

Eve takes a deep breath as she watches Tamina pull up to the station. She licks her lips and looks around. "Ladies, thank you for everything," she says.

"We can't wait for the next one, Captain," Tamina says. "Because there will be a next one."

Eve grins. She watches as everyone gathers their belongings and head out. It's only when everyone has departed that Eve goes to gather her own things. She then walks off the ship onto the station dock. She sucks in a deep breath when she sees that Beth, Cena, and David are all being escorted away by Paul and Mark.

"Captain Torres," Hunter says walking over.

Eve looks at him. "Sergeant Helmsley."

"Nice work, Captain. And we apologize for everything with Cena. We had no idea and then we could not get into contact with him."

Eve nods. "I…"

"Captain, you will remain in charge of the Praesent Scelerisque."

Eve smiles at Hunter. "Really?"

"Of course. You proved to everyone that you are worthy of having your own ship and crew. Well done, Captain Torres. Now, go get some rest because I'm guessing you haven't had much."

"Thank you, Sergeant." Eve licks her lips as Hunter walks away. Looking around, she spots Kelly and makes her way over.

Kelly smiles at her. "Well, what's the verdict?" she asks.

"I am still captain," Eve says.

"I told you that you didn't have anything worry about."

Eve grins and nods. "I know." She runs a hand through her hair. "So can I meet you in your room in a little bit?"

"No."

Eve frowns. Well, she hadn't expected that. "Oh, okay."

"I'll meet you at yours though."

Eve laughs softly. "Don't do that to me. It's not very nice."

Kelly grins. "Sorry. I'll see you in a half hour?"

"That sounds great."

"Good, I'll see you soon."

Eve climbs into bed and leans against the headboard. She can't wait to have Kelly in her arms while she's actually getting a good night's sleep. It's been a while since she has and is guessing it's been the same with Kelly and the others on her crew. Hearing the door open, Eve looks over.

"Hey," Kelly says smiling over at her.

"Hi," Eve replies. She lifts the blankets. "Hop in."

Kelly grins as she slips into bed. "So, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, a lot less stressed." Eve shifts as she pulls Kelly into her arms. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"No need to thank me." Kelly kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Eve smiles as they settle in. This is perfect. They made it into the station without anyone being injured and now she gets to spend the entire night holding Kelly.

**THE END**


End file.
